A birthday wish Foxy x Nuka
by Larrydog
Summary: Its Nuka's special day and it seems like no one cares well maybe that's not true Foxy x Nuka


Note:I'm planning on making 2 versions of this one feral the other anthro,this one is the feral version

It was Nuka's eighteenth birthday and to anyone else that would be there greatest day of their life but not for family was too focused on Kovu,the chosen one to care about Nuka and what he wanted which was just some was used to it and didn't really expect anything but it could've been nice but he knew that no one knew what nice was anymore around today Zira was out with Kovu training him with vitanti telling Nuka to stay and that they didn't need him today. Nuka decided that he didn't wanna just sit around scracrhing termite so he decided to go on a walk to get his mind off the fact that it was his birthday which was impossible but he wanted to a least try.

"I don't get it why kovu,why such a giant brat who didn't listen but is still the chosen one"Nuka said during his walk since Nuka was pretty much alone all the time he gained this habit of talking to himself.

"I should be the chosen one I listen...most of the time,I older,stronger,faster and…."but before he could finish his rant he went into a fury of itching himself the termites seems to really be on him today.

"MAN I HATE THESE TERMITES WHY ARE THEY EVERYWHERE"He said scratching his back against a Tree doing whatever it took to stop the terrible itching and this went on for about 30 minutes until it finally stopped And Nuka relaxed near a cave where are his scratching has gotten him and he wondered why no one else had these problems like he took a deep breath and looked at the sky he wasn't sure why but frankly doing all of that made him kinda tired,And as Nuka closed his eyes and as he did he could've sure he saw a shooting star which was old because it was still early in the wasn't the type to make wishes or to believe in them but for reason he felt different...or he was tired one or the other.

"I wish….I wish for someone that loves me...no matter what"Nuka said softly as he fell asleep sleep".

Despite where Nuka was sleeping when Nuka started waking up he felt very relaxed which was rare for him to be relax. Nuka opened his eyes completely and it seemed to be late at night and the moon was shining brightly."Man how long was I out"He said rubbing his eyes "I guess I was way more tired than I thought...well I guess its time to get home before I get yelled at….again"Nuka said but then notice why he felt so next to him there seemed to be a red fox cuddling with him he must of came while he was Fox seemed to have him a sweet comforting hug and Nuka was unsure how to take his situation,his mother always told him to strike first and ask questions later but Nuka didn't really see a point too I mean he was asleep the fox could've choose to do anything to him during that time but he choose to cuddle with debated with himself on whether he should do something or not but decided he needed to do something so he tapped him.

The fox moved a little but didn't wake up and Nuka was getting impatint and shook him a little roughly and after a few seconds the fox woke up and the two made eye opened his mouth to say something but nothing came to mind he didn't think this whole thing soon the fox got up on all fours and looked around away.

"sorry about that did I make you uncomfortable?"the fox asked him and Nuka decided now would be best time to talk

"um no I just didn't expect to see anyone is all...who are you"Nuka asked a little bit unsure what to do

"oh I'm sorry my name is Foxy"and said, but what surprised Nuka the most was that he said the word "sorry" no one has ever said that word to him but he's said it countless times.

"Oh my name is….Nuka"he said the his name quietly even though he was used to it he was kinda embarrassed what his name means.

"Nuka….that's a nice name but it didn't "Foxy said smiling and Nuka could help but let a blush escape no one has EVER said that before.

"uh...thanks?"Nuka said still a little confused and the fox smiled two stayed in silence until Nuka realized he forgot his plan "well it's time for me to go I have to do something"Nuka said walking away.

"Wait!"Foxy yelled which Made Nuka turn around and sigh

"I know you wanna talk more...for whatever reason is beyond me but I REALLY have to go"Nuka said making the urgently obvious in his face

"I know that but before you do I have something to tell you"Foxy said getting closer to Nuka and Nuka for some reason moved back until he was up against the wasn't sure what the fox maybe he was stupid to trust him,Maybe he should've attacked and listened to his mother maybe….

"Happy birthday Nuka"the fox finally said smiling which stopped all those thoughts in his he just say happy birthday?

"wait how did you know that I didn't tell you that"

"I know but while you were asleep you were sleep talking/ranting and I thought you needed to hear that today"Foxy said smiling and Nuka couldn't help but look down on the ground and blush

"yeah people tell me I do that"he said quietly blushing and he felt Foxy's paw grabbed his head

"there is also something else I heard you say"Foxy said and with no hesitation pulled Nuka into a deep passionate wasn't used to romantic contact so it took him awhile to realize what was happening but once he did returned it unsure why he was but it felt seemed to forget his problems and anger in this one moment it was like nothing else mattered in this moment and it felt the two departed Nuka panting a little leaving a little trail of drool but he always did that but Foxy didn't seemed to mind.

"that *pant* was *pant* great but….why did…"

"why I do that, I don't know I guess its because you're very cute and I would like to spend more time with you….if you want me too" and Nuka was speechless...which was rare for him. Nuka was wondering if this was a good idea for him and Foxy's well being

"I don't know my family is kinda cruel and I'm not sure what they might do if…"But stopped when he felt Foxy kiss his nose

"well I'll just have to risk it won't I"and at that moment Nuka realized his wish really came true what are the odds?with nothing left to say but have a goofy grin the two went back to where Nuka expected his family to be angry that he was gone but no they didn't even seem to notice he was gone and when they saw the fox they just decided that it was not worth their time thinking about it so it was there way of saying they didn't care about Foxy being around which Nuka was elated to it was a weird way to meet each other but it was something Nuka doesn't regret happening and hey its a wish come true you never wanna question those.


End file.
